Pharaoh's Return
by Scyler
Summary: Atem comes back to help Yugi save his world and Yugi's. A gold pyriamid shaped gem form Ishizu allows Atem to return to the Real World and speak to Yugi. It also allows him to control Yugi's body to fight if neccessary.
1. First Change

Yuugi stood up looking around the almost empty collage library. The bell had rung about thirty seconds ago and Yuugi had been lost in his book. It had been about two years since he had seen Joey, Tristan, and Tea. they had all gone their separate ways after graduating high school. Tea had become a professional dancer in America with her own dance studio, Joey had become a pro-duelist, and Tristan had gone off with plans to marry Serenity.

He laughed slightly at the memory of Joey going ballistic on Tristan when he said that. The brown haired man had run form the room faster than a speeding bullet to get away from the other boy. Tea had been there and she laughed just as hard as he did. Too bad that happened two years ago and not two minutes ago. The three of them almost never came back to visit him.

Essentially he was all alone. Atem was long gone, having found peace about two years ago as well. Yuugi missed all of his friend, especially the Pharaoh. They had been almost like brothers and now he was gone. It wasn't like Yuugi needed him, it was just that he wanted to hear him say something smart and ancient king like.

As he walked through the no so crowded halls he thought about all of his friends. Since he was so preoccupied he didn't notice that the captain of the football team had stepped out in front of him. It came as a surprise when he hit the taller boy head on.

"Hey, watch the jacket, bookworm." he sneered, looking down on Yuugi blue eyes blazing.

Yuugi lifted his reddish purple eyes to meet his when he apologized. This only seemed to piss the big jock off even more but before he could lash out at Yuugi his pals stepped in and stopped him. Just form the look on his face said that the thing between them was not over yet.

Sighing Yuugi walked to his locker. His parents were going to flip out on him. Pretty much he was late. and they didn't like it when he was late. OK, yeah he was living with his parents. He didn't like them much but the good thing was his room and board was free, so he didn't complain much. The other reason he was living with his parents was that Grandpa has in an assisted living home.

The only reason that Grandpa was there was because of Yuugi's parents. They put him there thinking that he was too old to take care of himself. The thing was they were dead wrong. Grandpa had managed to wriggle his way out of their claws and was living with Rebecca and he grandfather. There was only one problem with that though. Rebecca lived in America and he lived in Japan. It became really hard to visit his grandfather so that made him even more lonely.

He walked into the house and into a chorus of angry voices. His mom and dad were arguing again. With a sigh he walked to his room. To his surprise there was a small package on his bed. Picking it up he read the label. Yeah, it was for him and it seemed to have been sent from Egypt. Then, upon looking closer he saw that it was from Ishizu.

Smiling he tore open the box revealing a beautiful pyramid shaped gold gem. There was a chain attached to the top so that he could wear it around his neck of wrist. Lifting it out of the box made a note fall from with in. Picking it up he read it carefully.

It said _" Yuugi, I am sending this to you so that you don't really forget the time you spent here with me and my brother. Well, that is only part of the reason. The other part is that I don't want it anywhere near my brother again. Marik found it but didn't notice that it was possessed by an evil spirit. The spirit attacked him, severely injuring him. I dispelled the spirit but the stone retained the ability to host spirits of great power. Mabye you can use it for something. Take good care of it, Ishizu."_

Smiling Yuugi slipped the slim chain around his wrist and moved to his desk. Setting the note down he began his homework.


	2. Second Trial

Chapter 2: Second Trial

Yugi stood lightly, shifting his homework back into his back pack. His stomach growled loudly to him. It was clearly time to eat. He moved slowly and silently down the steps, into the kitchen.

His parents were still arguing in the basement. It was a good thing that they hadn't found his secret hiding place; a large library. The door was hidden behind a bookshelf on one of the far walls of the room.

Stepping, lightly into the kitchen he moved quickly so that he could avoid his parents' wrath. When they argue they almost always got yelled at and/or hit. Though moving fast and being quiet are two totally different things. Yugi panicked when he dropped a plate and almost didn't catch it. Despite the fact that he caught it the plate still hit the floor loud enough for his parents to hear.

They stopped yelling and both walked up the steps. His dad looked furious and his mom looked really peeved. Neither of them looked really happy about him being down stairs. Yugi looked at them like he was not surprised about them being there. Then his dad took the plate from him and pulled back his hand to whack him.

Yugi held up his arms to defend himself but as he did a bright flash of light came from the gem and he blacked out. When the darkness cleared from his eyes and mind both of his parents were on the ground. His dad was covered in bruises and there were a few shallow cuts on his face and arm.

His mom was in similar condition but she was supporting his dad. She was staring at him like he wasn't even human. Glancing down at his hand, the plate he had gotten for himself was broken and had blood on it. He dropped the bloody plate and returned his mom's stare. Her face tightened and it was clear from that gesture that he was to go to his room and then get out of the house.

Yugi turned and ran back to his room, panicking. When his dad came too he was so in trouble. The only concern that he had was; what if whatever had happened to him happened again? That would be really bad if it did. Since his mom basically told him to get out he packed several things and took off.

He ran out the front door hearing his mom say that she would call him when it was safe for him to come home. Yugi nodded and vanished into the gathering darkness. After about three hours he found himself in front of his grandfather's game shop. With a small smile he pulled the spare key out from under the door mat and unlocked the door.

The shop was as his grandpa left it; relatively clean and well organized. A thin layer of dust coated everything and as he walked upstairs he realized that all of the furniture was covered in plastic or something. That was a good thing. Now he wouldn't have to worry about dusting off all of the furniture.

He walked back into the store and opened the breaker box. After blowing away some cobwebs he flipped most of the switches. The lights flickered on and the heat kicked in. It was really fortunate that Grandpa had bought the generator for the basement.

Closing the box and going up stairs to the kitchen he realized that only the non-perishable items would still be edible. Depending on how long he stayed he might have to go shopping. Opening the fridge he was met with the sight of a few pieces of rotting fruit and several other things. A putrid odor filled the fridge from the fruit so Yugi closed it quickly.

"I hope Dad won't be too pissed off at me. I have no idea what I did though. All I remember is blacking out I don't remember a thing." Yugi thought as he rummaged through the cabinets, eventually coming up with a can of ravioli.

Sitting down in front of the T.V. he munched on his ravioli. Soon he was fully settled into the comfortable living room couch with the T.V. on in the corner. Right as he started to nod-of something on the T.V. caught his eye. It was Ishizu and she was opening another ancient Egypt exhibit at the Domino Museum. Smiling Yugi drifted off to sleep; he would go see the exhibit tomorrow.

It was cool when Yugi woke up the next morning. A subtle stiffness had settled over him since he had been sleeping on the couch. With a big stretch he walked up to his old room. I was just like he left it; a little dusty and crowded. Moving through the dust cloud of dust created by opening the door he stepped to his closet. His old clothes were still there, they might be a bit small on him but they would fit nonetheless.

Pulling out the first thing he grabbed Yugi smiled. It was his old school uniform. With it came many good memories. Still smiling he changed into it. After sliding the gold gem onto his wrist he moved downstairs to find something to eat. It was ravioli again for breakfast. Yugi quickly decided to go to the store after he went to the museum.

Yugi left the house as soon as he finished eating. As he got closer to the museum he saw the captain of his school's football team. The guy was also headed to the museum it seemed. Right as Yugi ducked around a corner he was spotted.

With a loud, "Hey!" the football team captain took off after him.

Both of them ran, with Yugi dodging in and out of the buildings. The jock ran after him and almost missed him when he ducked in and out of the buildings. After about ten minutes Yugi felt a pull on his collar. He had been caught and was about to be beaten to a pulp.

As he was turned around the gem on his wrist flashed like it had when his dad advanced on him. Once more his world was clouded in darkness. This time he felt a strange pull at his soul, strange but familiar at the same time. This time when the light once again was visible Yugi actually remembered what happened.

The football team captain swung at him, despite the bright light. Instead of crumpling to the ground Yugi brought his own hand up and cracked the jock's wrist. After dodging the punch he swung his leg in a high kick. It hit the jock square in the head and he stepped back, dazed. Following through Yugi swung his other leg in a kick to the jock's stomach, causing him to fall over. As he hit the ground he passed out and Yugi woke up.

Shaking his head to clear it Yugi took off back toward the museum. The football team captain would be out cold for a few hours so he was free to do as he pleased. Finally making it to the museum he saw Ishizu standing in the front. He walked up to her with a light wave and she smiled, inviting him into the museum.


	3. Third Joy

Ishizu and Yugi talked for a few moments before she was called off to manage a certain part of the exhibit. She showed him the newer parts to the exhibit and they looked through the older sections remembering how these artifacts had played an important role in their lives a few years ago. It really didn't seem all that significant to the rest of the museum's guests but to Yugi and Ishizu it was important.

As they walked Yugi told the woman at his side about the strange things that had been happening to him since he got the gold gem from her. At first she seemed worried but then he told her that it only happened twice and that it had only happened when he was in trouble. Hearing that Ishizu's brows knit together and her face took on a contemplating look.

The whole thing seemed strange; a spirit taking over Yugi's body and mind when he was in danger then leaving without a fuss when he was safe. That made no sense to the young Egyptian woman. After a moment she decided to call her brother Marik to see what he thought about the whole thing. Waving Yugi after her Ishizu made for the curator's office.

The man was sitting behind his desk looking a little smug and overly confident. According to Ishizu he always looked like that. Since he looked like that it was hard not to dislike the guy. He looked up as the door closed.

"What can I do for you, Miss Ishtar?" his strangely high pitched voice sounded out of place with his large body.

"I just need to borrow the phone in here, please. I need to call my brother." came her simple reply.

"All right. Let me just get out of your way for a bit. Don't let this kid touch anything in here. I don't want to deal with it right now." the fat curator said pointing at Yugi.

"I will make sure he doesn't touch anything, sir." Ishizu said with a slight bow.

The man nodded and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Yugi watched the door with a weird look on his face. Ishizu shook her head as she picked up the phone. It took her a moment to get the number right then another minute for Marik to pick up. When he did Ishizu launched directly into the story Yugi told her about.

Marik sat on the other end of the phone listening and thinking about what his sister was saying. It seemed to him that one of the spirits of the dead was entering the real world through the gem and saving Yugi from getting hurt. Then she told him how the spirit stayed only long enough to save the young man from some kind of trouble and left when it had done so.

"I wonder…" Marik's voice trailed off as a new thought crossed his mind.

"What do you think could be happening?" Ishizu asked as Yugi looked around the room, his arms tucked safely behind him.

"I think that it might be the Pharaoh. He might not seem aware of his actions in the spirit world but the way you are describing it I well and truly think he is the one stepping in." he replied, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Do you really think that? If that is true… What could be going on in the spirit world and our world?" she questioned looking nervous.

"I have no idea but I will try to get Odion open a spirit line so that I can talk to the Guardians. I will call you back when I hear from them. Good bye, Sister." With that he hung up and left Ishizu to tell Yugi what he said.

Sighing the young Egyptian put the phone back on the hook. Yugi was now looking at her with a confused look on his face. In short words she told him what Marik said. Hearing that it might be Atem who was taking over his body when he was in trouble seemed to brighten his day. A small smile split his face when she said that. Things really seemed to be looking up for him.


	4. Twilight Visit

After hanging up with Ishizu Marik moved quickly off to find Odion, his loyal friend and guard. He found the large Egyptian man on the second floor of the house that he and his sister moved into after they had fulfilled their duty as Tomb Keepers. Odion looked up as Marik walked in.

"What is it Marik? Is there something wrong with your sister?" he asked standing.

"Nothing is wrong with Ishizu. I was coming to ask you if you could open a spiritual connection with one of the pharaoh's guardians. I need to talk to one of them. It is quite urgent." Marik said sitting calmly on the window sill.

Odion nodded and moved toward the door. He heard the sound of his former master follow lightly behind him. They walked easily up the stairs to the third floor. After opening the door Odion motioned for Marik to step back. The young Egyptian did as he was told and moved back out of the symbol that was carved on the floor.

The symbol was one of the only ways to get into contact with the spirit world. In order to activate it a being with a strong tie to the physical world was needed. Odion fit the bill perfectly.

He stepped into the center of the circle and prepared to open the connection. Marik sat back and let his mind wander for a moment. It was strange that the great pharaoh Atem was somehow stepping out of the Spirit World and into the Real World. He must have been thinking longer than he meant to because a rather annoyed voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ishtar, I hope you have a good reason for contacting us."

It was the Priest Seto. As usual he was annoyed with the fact that someone had called on him to talk instead of one of the other Guardians. Marik quickly apologized and that seemed to calm him down a bit.

After calming him down Marik got to the pint of his call. As he talked Seto's eyes widened slightly when he heard the speculation that Marik and his sister had. Over and over again the guardian denied the speculations.

"I simply don't see how he can appear in the human world since he has come here. Before I can understand but not now. My Lord, if he could leave would have told us about it. Besides who is this 'Yugi' boy you keep talking about?" Seto asked looking a little confused.

"Wait... You don't know who Yugi is? That makes this very interesting then. It seems that your pharaoh has left some things out of the tales that he's told you." Marik said in surprise.

"We have heard nothing of this Yugi-kid. His Majesty has told us nothing of his tirades in the Real World."

Leaning back a bit Marik put a hand to his head. If the Sacred Guardians didn't know about Yugi then they didn't know about how the king was helping Yugi out when he was in trouble. It all seemed really strange. Just as he was about to ask Seto about something Atem walked into the room.

"Majesty. How are you doing this morning?" the guardian asked stepping back slightly for his king.

*Yawn*"I'm doing good, Seto. Thank you for asking." the young pharaoh replied stretching his arms high above his head.

"It is good to see you, my king." Marik said on the other side of the magical portal.

"Oh. Hello Marik. It's good to see you too. How is Ishizu?"

"She is good. Still doing her job as a museum exhibit director for Egypt of course." you young blond Egyptian nodded smiling.

The two of them talked lightly for a moment before Seto began to feel like he had been forgotten. He spoke up as Marik was about to open his mouth. What he said seemed to surprise his young king. Atem clenched his fists and glared at Marik who shrugged and tried to look innocent.

"You told him about Yugi?" Atem asked, his voice deadly calm.

"Yes. Yugi came to the Domino museum today and talked with my sister about something. I thought that your guardians might know something about it but I was wrong." Marik squeaked looking very nervous.

Atem took a deep breath and put his hand to his head. Shaking his head and not looking at the young man in front of him he explained in simple words why he hadn't told the guardians about Yugi. The way he explained it made the Guardians seem like they would stop at nothing to keep him from trying to do anything to help Yugi. Marik flinched when the Pharaoh said that Marik was acting like an idiot when he talked to Seto about Yugi.

"I am really sorry. I really, really am. I didn't realize that you didn't want them to know about him. I-"

A ringing sounded on Marik's side and he got up to get it. The two men on the other side of the portal saw a shocked expression cross Marik's tanned face before it vanished easily. Saying something to whoever was on the other end of the line he hung up. Taking a deep breath he moved back to the portal.

"That was Ishizu. Yugi left a minute ago but this guy was waiting for him and took off after him as soon as he was out the door."

"What? He's getting chased by some guy?" Atem asked looking worried.

Marik nodded then spoke up again, "Ishizu thinks it's the same guy who Yugi said was chasing him before. She isn't positive though."

Atem looked away and seemed to think about something really hard. Turning back around he stared at Marik with a stern look in his eyes. It was clear that the Pharaoh was going to help Yugi despite what Seto and the other Guardians were going to do. Marik nodded and motioned to Odion who nodded.

The big burly man made some minor adjustments to the circle they were in. the modifications would allow the Pharaoh to channel his power through the gem and take on a physical form in the Real World. The only problem with that was the fact that he would remove his form from the Spirit World; in other words he would return to the Real World and would have to use a portal to get back to the Spirit World.

Odion nodded at Marik and he gave the Pharaoh a thumbs up. With a curt nod Atem relaxed his hold on the Spirit World. Seto panicked when his king's form started to fade out of existence. Only the calm look on his face stopped him from going to get the other five Guardians. Then he noticed the small stream passing through the portal and into the Real World.

After a moment the Pharaoh had fully disappeared Seto turned to Marik and demanded to know what was going on. It took the former Tomb Keeper ten minutes to explain the whole situation to the Guardian. With a small nod he released the connection.

Meanwhile Yugi and the football captain were watching the golden gem on Yugi's wrist. It had started glowing about ten minutes after Yugi had been forced into an ally. Suddenly, as the captain started to advance the gem flashed brightly. Both of them had to cover their eyes at the light.

Yugi was the first to look up. When he did he gasped; standing in front of him was the Pharaoh. His violet eyes widened as the ancient king turned to look at him. Atem smiled easily at his former host and Yugi threw himself into his arms.

The football captain looked up and saw the purple cape and the back of his head. It was a shock to see someone who looked so much like Yugi but so different. The tall man released Yugi and turned to face the football team captain. The look on his face made the burly man take a step back. There was no way that he could take on this stranger and the kid at the same time.

Scrambling to his feet the football team captain turned to run away. He didn't get very far before a hand caught the collar of his shirt. A sharp yank pulled the college student off his feet and landed him on his butt.

"I have a question for you and you will answer me." a deep accented voice said.

"OK! Sure! What do you want to know?" he cried trying not to look back.

"Are youth one who's been harassing Yugi for the past week?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"He always acted like he knew more than I did and it really bugged me! I may be on the football team but I'm not an idiot!" the captain cried.

"Well, actually you are an idiot if you try to mess with my Yugi. You come near him ever again and I'll pound you into the dirt. Got it?" Atem hissed releasing the young man's collar.

"Yeah! I got it!" the young man stammered as he started to move away.

Easily the ancient king turned away from the cowardly man in front of him and turned back to Yugi. The boy's astounded look turned to one of extreme happiness and joy. Atem had somehow come back and stood before his former host, a gentle smile on his face. Stepping forward Yugi felt like a void that had once filled his heart vanished and he once again threw himself into the Pharaoh's arms.

Things were really starting to get better for him an having Atem here made him feel so much better. He released his friend and smiled at him. Then Atem asked if they could go back to Yugi's house. The violet eyed young man gave him a weird look and said it would be better if they went to his grandfather's shop. With a nod and a smile the pharaoh agreed and they walked of together; Atem had and arm across Yugi's shoulders and Yugi wore the biggest smile he had had in the longest time.


End file.
